Computer-based training has been used successfully by industry for many years because it provides many advantages over conventional instructor-led training classes. Unlike a classroom in which the students and instructor must meet physically in the same location at the same time, computer-based training can be made available at any time and place that is convenient for individual students. Computer-based training developed at one site can be used around the world. Unlike classroom instruction, in which the instructor must target training speed to the majority of students, bypassing slow learners and boring fast learners, computer based training is one-to-one, so that each individual can proceed at his or her own pace.
Students retain more of what they learn in computer-based training because it is possible to reinforce the learning by having each individual student perform some task on the computer repeatedly to apply the newly acquired knowledge. Computer-based training also allows students to review their training skills as needed and when a refresher course is necessary, without the usual scheduling conflicts and the expense of an instructor. Current computer-based training systems suffer from several drawbacks. Computer-based training courses, particularly multimedia computer-based training courses, are very expensive to develop. One commonly used estimate for the cost of computer-based training is that each minute of training costs $1,000 to produce. This is based on approximately 2000 hours of work required to create a single hour of computer-based training at $30 per hour.
Producing a computer-based module requires expertise in the course subject matter as well as expertise in technical areas such as recording audio and video information, interfacing the recorded information with a computer, editing the audio and video information, page design, and educational theory. Merely figuring out how to digitize and input audio or visual data of a particular format into an editing program that requires a different format, can be a formidable task. Inferior computer-based training modules that are ineffective result from computer-based training modules being produced by individuals that lack any of the many skills required to produce a good training module.
Another problem with computer based training is the discomfort that many students feel with computers. Students are required to learn not only the subject matter, but also how to operate the computer and several applications with different look and feel, which can cause stress that reduces the effectiveness of learning.